winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Archive 7
Yeah i'm about to ask you something about that.I understand all but when i do it i don't what necessary and what unnecessary color 2,color 3 ,time,blah balh blah,.....i driving me madIamnoone (talk) I think i can have a chance visit you after Tết holiday 'cause every year after Tết holiday about March or April my brother and i usually go to the Beach like Nha Trang,Binh Dinh,Vung Tau,......so if this i can join my bro i think i can pay you a visit.Oh,when will your's summer vacation end?.I think i'll move to Miami this week or later to end my summer vacation and get back to workIamnoone (talk) Me too i don't how to swim,i also don't want to get back at school and meet my Drill Instructor - Mr.Jerry.He the one design training course and it horrible,i always be his loser in climbing course,damn.give me an Example of a normal talkbox 'cause now i don't know what to do with those unnecessary stuff,tell me what you fill in these codeIamnoone (talk) } |text= } }} Marine Drill Instructors like Teachers but they not teach Math or History,........They train Marine and when you a Drill Instructor,then you a horrible person,they shout at you everyday,blah blah blah,......... And about talkbox,all useless stuff we erase them,right?Iamnoone (talk) I never thing i'll Marine one day but my father was a Marine and i choose to follow his step.I always want to be a Computer Engineer not Marine,do you think i like to be shouted at every mornings,NO Have you ever go to Vinpear Land?Iamnoone (talk) I wonder if this good }}} Should i try? I just can't wait! I am so excited I might burst! スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 12:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, i just ant to comment on the Valtor page, because after further examination of the show, I realized that his name is actually Baltor with a "B." Also, i don't know how to add anythign to a certian catogoray and cant edit D: Please help me! (Also if i should be telling another Admin this um... well sorry. Also Aisha is also called Layla in all of season 2 and potetioally 3 in at least the 4kids dub)Breatulu (talk) 21:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Breatulu Hi Rose!I have questions. #How can u change ur talkbox? #How can u make a talkbox #How can u B an admin. PS. Can u make me another talbox. IF YES.... <-Tecna-Fairy of Tecnology Talk-Tecnology is the best! Aisha-Fairy of Waves-> Talk-Morphix Bolb Heey I'm fine and you? I didn't know that you're an admin, congratz! FabCassandra http://www.mediafire.com/?exzgo31iidqxpca Wrong link : PIamnoone (talk) I have asked Winxfan1 if I could join Project episodes :D Sailor Mars has the best power, Fire. Well I'm glad Usagi get's better at saving the universe! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 09:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) By the way I saw you found the founder! Was it hard? I wonder why they never edit this wonderful wiki! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 09:04, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay! TALKBOX NO.1: Talkbox color:Violet Text Color:Green TALKBOX NO. 2: Talkbox Color:Blue Text Color:Pink WinXBelieviX (talk) 10:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I gave my old account to my cousin, she's a great editor. But I go sometimes on my old account. I also need to make a talkbox, but I don't know how, can you help me? FabCassandra I still don't understand Rose,how can I make u make a talkbox WinXBelieviX (talk) 14:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) =640px-Bdcam 2012-07-26 21-33-03-864.jpg= If i want 50 talkboxes can you do it for me ,just ask,don't be mad :DIamnoone (talk) By the way Tiff asked what happened to WinXBelieviX. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 04:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay! What type of game is it? Computer? And yes, you can find almost everything on google! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 10:49, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Talkbox Picture: my display, I don't know how I can give it to you. Color: Pink, it doesn't matter which pink. Slogan: Winx Club Forever FabCassandra Call of Duty - Modern Wafare 2 TALK - Task Force 141 Call of Duty 4 - Modern Wafare TALK - Mile High Club These 2 first,then i'll give you more later : ),i think i'll have about 9 more,maybe more than thta but totally not 50 talkboxes,i don't need that much.Cảm ơn nhìu nhìu lắm nghen!Iamnoone (talk) Call of Duty - Black Ops TALK - "A lie is a lie. Just because they write it down and call it history doesn't make it the truth." Call of Duty - World at War TALK -'' "Show courage! Show strength! Show pride! But show no mercy!"'' Call of Duty - Black Ops 2 TALK - The Future is Black If Black Ops and World at War line is too long or something,change Black ops line to "For now...." ''and World at War change to ''"You will be alright my friend" And all pics 250px black ,white line,OK? =640px-Bdcam 2012-07-26 21-31-15-605.jpg= Can you delete this pics Sen stole it from me.....again Okay, so we will wait for season 5 to air. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 15:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay Thanks! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:13, July 29, 2012 (UTC) It's a good game :D BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:23, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm getting better now :D BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:38, July 29, 2012 (UTC) So am :( Is that a picture from Season 5? And I like Roxy's outfit, it suits her :DBelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:02, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I agree, I wonder if she will get many new outfits for Season 5? I hope so! P/S What font do you use when you write your username on your talkbox pictures? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:09, July 29, 2012 (UTC) O Hi Rose!It's me WinXBelievix.My account has been blocked so I decieded to make another 1. Can you make me my talkboxes?If it's yes,here it is. <-Flora-Fairy of Nature! TALK-Flora Harmonix! Color:Green Text Color:Pink Bloom-Fairy of Dragon Flame!-> TALK-Bloom Harmonix! Color:Blue Text Color:Pink Musa-Fairy of Music! TALK-Musa Harmonix! Color:Yellow Text Color:Red Roxy-Fairy of Animals! TALK-Roxy Harmonix! Color:Light Green Text Color:Pink <-Winx Club-Convergence! TALK-Winx Harmonix Convergence! Color:Black Text Color:Blue Tecna-Fairy of Tecnology! TALK-Tecna Harmonix! Color:Green Text Color:Violet <-Stella-Fairy of the Shining Sun! TALK-Stella Harmonix! Color:Orange Text Color:Pink Please visit this wiki:magicgirlsclub.wikia.comFloraEnchantix (talk) 11:13, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi,Rose!Did u know what happend to me? QUESTIONS LEFT: 1.How can I B an admin.? 2.How can u make ur own talkbox? Please reply back Rose,do u know how will the winx get thier sirenix and harmonix? By the way who is ur fave fairy.? Hey i was wondering if you can see the new dragonballz movie! Please! For me? It's coming out in March! I don't know about your country! The website is in Japanese,But you can use google Chrome to Translate it. DbzWinx (talk) 09:31, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany! 私はGoogle翻訳ローズを使用しています！ ( I am Using google Translation) Your right it does mess up words........ DbzWinx (talk) 10:19, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Hi!Rose,Please delete my messsage thier(FLORAENCHANTIX).Please make me a new talkbox .I'll give it to you later or sooner Yeah, I know how it feels. I'm prone to motion sickness, so sometimes I can get sick just by riding thrill rides. ._. But anyway, I can't believe summer vacation is almost over T^T I've barely done anything productive XD 01:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm glad your back Rose!BelievixinStella 07:19, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rose! ;) By the way, we stopped all those page wreckers from wrecking wiki pages :D! BelievixinStella 07:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) The people that create random pages, vandals I guess! I'm glad there wasn't any! BelievixinStella 07:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC)